bleachmediafandomcom-20200214-history
Ulquiorra Cifer
}} was an Arrancar and a member of the Espada. He served as the Cuatro (4th) Espada and was the most trusted Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's service. Appearance Ulquiorra was a humanoid Arrancar with pale skin, shaggy black hair, green slitted eyes, and dark green tear marks streaking down from each eye. The remains of his Hollow mask adorn the left side of his head, his Hollow hole is in the center of his chest, and he has the number four tattooed on his left breast, marking his station in the Espada. Like the other Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's rebellion, Ulquiorra wore white garb, including a vest with a flared collar that exposed his neck, a white , and black . As a Hollow, Ulquiorra was roughly the same size. His body was completely white and his mask covered the entirety of his face. His mask featured two horns that jutted out to either side and a pair of tear marks that streaked down beneath each eye. He also had two black wings sprouting out at his mid-back and a long, whip-like tail.Bleach: Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED Personality Ulquiorra was a plain-faced and stoic Arrancar. He had a lowly view of anyone with less power than himself, referring to them often as "trash." He approached situations with a logical disposition and battle with utter indifference, which made him appear both cold and ruthless to allies and enemies alike. He also had a keen analytical mind. Where possible, he would stand back and observe an opponent's abilities from afar before deciding to engage them in combat. History Ulquiorra Cifer was a Vasto Lorde Menos who was born in the bottom of a pit in the depths of Hueco Mundo.Vasto Lorde are described as Menos Hollows who take on a humanoid shape. Additionally, Bleach: Official Character Book 2 MASKED confirms that most of the Espada are Vasto Lorde-level. Given Ulquiorra's rank in the Espada and shape as a Hollow, it is safe to deduce that he was a Vasto Lorde. Of the Hollows that gathered around him, Ulquiorra had a white body, as opposed to the black form adopted by the rest. He left these Hollows behind to wander the deserts of Hueco Mundo alone, unable to hear, bite, touch, rest, or feel anything other than the void experienced by most Hollows. Eventually, he discovered a large, spiked mound of the same -like material that dotted the desert landscape and submerged himself within it. Upon doing so, his mask was shattered and he became an Arrancar.not be, but be Story Arrancar Arc Fake Karakura Town Arc Powers and Abilities Intelligence: Ulquiorra had keen analytical abilities, enough so that Aizen often sent him on reconnaissance missions and trusted his conclusions more than any other Arrancar. Even the likes of Yammy Llargo relied on Ulquiorra to analyze and access his opponents in combat. : Ulquiorra had exceedingly tough Hierro. He was capable of effortlessly swatting away energy attacks from Kisuke Urahara's Zanpakutō in its Shikai without receiving a scratch. : Ulquiorra could open up a stable Garganta that could access Hueco Mundo, the Material World, and the Dangai. : Ulquiorra's greatest skill was his Super-Fast Regeneration. * Because of his skill with Super-Fast Regeneration, Ulquiorra was able to share what he had seen with his comrades by crushing his eye and having them inhale the dust. Strength: Ulquiorra possessed unnatural levels of strength, enough to discipline Yammy, who was a much bigger and physically muscular Arrancar. Zanpakutō : Ulquiorra's Zanpakutō took the form of a traditional with a pale green hilt and a silver guard with curved protrusions on the side and a roughly ovular shape, giving it the appearance of an eye. *'Resurrección:' Ulquiorra released his weapon by calling out .Bleach chapter 344 The release caused an explosion of black spiritual energy, which would then rain down on his surroundings. In his Resurrección, Ulquiorra's mask fragments covered his head like a helmet and, much like his former Hollow form, possessed two horns that flared out to either side of his head. His white garb became a one-piece white robe, closed at the top, with four lines that ran to his Hollow hole like an "X," and one thick black line down the center of the robe. His hair grew longer and more unruly and, more notably, he sprouted two large -like wings that could be used for flight.Bleach chapter 345 :Resurrección Special Ability: In his released form, Ulquiorra gained an incredible increase in his physical abilities, most notably in his speed. He also gained access to a variety of new spiritual energy techniques. :* : Uniquely, Ulquiorra gained the ability to discharge a black Cero in his released state, which he compared to the black Getsuga Tenshō used by Ichigo Kurosaki in his Bankai. This Cero possessed tremendous power, as it was able to completely shatter Ichigo's Hollow mask.Bleach chapter 346 :* : He could also generate lances of yellow spiritual energy that he could use in place of his lost Zanpakutō. These could also be used as ranged weapons. :*'Enhanced Speed:' When released, Ulquiorra was astonishingly fast, able to move from one of the spires jutting out from Las Noches to the dome before Ichigo could register his movements. He was also able to keep pace with a Hollowfied Ichigo. :*'Enhanced Hierro:' In his released form, Ulquiorra was also nigh impervious to damage, as he was able to tank a Bankai and Hollowfication-enhanced Getsuga Tenshō without even receiving a scratch. * : Among the Espada, only Ulquiorra obtained a second release form. In this form, all that remained of his Hollow mask were the two horns sprouting out of either side of his head. His clothing vanished and he now had black fur on the lower half of his body, as well as on his arms. His large black wings became smaller, but still capable of flight, and a black material appeared to ooze from the Hollow hole on his chest. He also regained the whip-like tail of his Hollow form and the markings under his eyes thick and become black. Lastly, his eyes became yellow while his sclera turned green.Bleach chapter 348 :Segunda Etapa Special Ability: Once again, Ulquiorra's physical abilities were drastically increased by this second release. As a result, he referred to it as "true despair." :* : The primary ability of his Segunda Etapa, Ulquiorra could generate a thin lance of yellow spiritual energy between the palms of his hand and fire them like a . The lances were difficult to control when thrown, but the resulting explosion dwarfed Las Noches. Like his Luz de la Luna, Ulquiorra could generate as many of these lances as he wanted and even use them in melee combat.Bleach chapter 350 :* : Ulquiorra could use his tail like a with incredible efficiency. This attack both drew blood and send Ichigo flying backwards. :*'Enhanced Spiritual Power:' In his second release state, Ulquiorra's power was gargantuan and dense. Uryū Ishida described it as an ocean above the sky and it fell down from the dome of Las Noches as a black wave. :*'Enhanced Speed:' Ulquiorra's speed increased again, allowing him to move at such a pace that Ichigo was no longer able to follow his movements or react in time. :*'Enhanced Hierro:' In this form, Ulquiorra's wings were capable of swatting away arrows created by Uryū Ishida with ease. :*'Enhanced Cero Oscuars:' In his second released state, Ulquiorra's black Cero could match a Cero discharged by Zangetsu in the Hollow's second transformed state.Bleach chapter 351 Battles Trivia *According to Bleach: Official Character Book 2 MASKED: **Ulquiorra was the first Arrancar to be designed by Tite Kubo. **Kubo decided to put Ulquiorra's tatoo on his chest because it "fit the character." The location was also inspired by the poem he wrote for Volume 27. References Notes: References: Category:Arrancar Category:Males Category:Espada Category:Sōsuke Aizen's Rebellion Category:Deceased Category:Vasto Lordes